


Marliza doesn't get enough appreciation

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Marliza doesn't get enough appreciation

Waking up at three in the morning may have seemed like hell for some people, but it was just another morning for Eliza Schuyler. After all, she and her sisters had a bakery to run and she was in charge of the first round of baking. Early mornings or not, she loved what she did and happily drove to her second home after getting ready. Once she got there, with her hair tied back and her apron on, she started baking. It was mainly breakfast pastries. Donuts, bagels, and, her personal specialty, cinnamon rolls. The sweet scents flew threw the air and she quietly sang to herself as he moved around the kitchen, her sisters still at home for the time, and opened the doors at five a.m. sharp. A few customers came in and got their usual breakfasts and fresh brewed coffee or hot chocolates, nothing out of the ordinary.

That didn’t last too long. It was a little bit before eight when she came in and Eliza’s heart immediately stopped. She was gorgeous, more than gorgeous, and Eliza fell head over heels for her in record time. She could not have been more grateful for her sister, Peggy, showing up for her shift a bit earlier. She quickly saw that her sister was not going to be able to take this girl’s order, so she took over.

“How can I help you, miss?” She smiled.

“Uh..” The other girl blanked out and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. “A dozen cinnamon rolls, a black coffee, two lattes, and a hot chocolate. Oh! And another latte, sorry.”

Eliza recognized that order and finally released herself from her trance. “Um.. By any chance, are you from next door?”

“Yes, actually. I’m new, so they’re sending me.”

Eliza nodded and headed back to the kitchen before coming back out with a box of cinnamon rolls. “I always have a fresh box ready for those guys.” She got the drinks and gave them to her as she paid Peggy.

“Thank you,” the girl smiled as she handed back the signed receipt to Eliza.  

“Of course.”

She turned and left, Eliza looking down at the slip of paper as she left with a bright blush. Maria Lewis. So that was her name…

* * *

As Maria got back to her job next door, she was greeted by four hungry boys taking their breakfast from her. “You’re welcome!” she laughed, following them for her share. She grabbed a cinnamon roll and her coffee, sitting with the boys as they ate. It was definitely strange working with tattoo artists, but they were her friends and she didn’t know where she’d be without them. At least, she knew she wouldn’t like it…

“So, Maria,” her freckled friend, John started as he sat beside her, “did you happen to see anything that you liked at the bakery? Maybe a girl in blue?”

She choked on her coffee. “What are you implying?”

He shrugged. “There’s nothing to imply. You’ve been blushing since you got back. And I know you’re type.”

“You set me up.”

“You’re just figuring that out?” He chuckled. “I own this tattoo parlor and I get breakfast every morning. Did you really just think we made you do that because you’re new?”

She blushed. “I can’t just talk to her! She’s way too cute for that…”

John sighed and shook his head. “Maria Lewis, did you really believe that I was going to make you do all of the work?”

* * *

“You should talk to her.”

“Huh?” Great. Now Angelica was in on it, too.

“Peggy told me all about how you froze up when you saw that girl earlier. You should talk to her.”

“No! She’s is so out of my league.”

“And she’s totally into you!” Peggy added. Eliza was beyond grateful that their friend Hercules could handle customers out front. At the same time, she needed a good excuse to get away from her sisters.

“I need to attend to the customers.” She began walking away, but her sisters were having none of that. They pulled their sister back towards them.

“Not so fast, Liza,” Angelica corrected. “You are going over there and you are going to talk to her. I don’t want you coming back without a phone number.” And, with that, Angelica pushed her sister out the back entrance of the bakery, the younger girl groaning. Angelica was serious. Meaning, she wasn’t getting back inside without Maria’s phone number… She blushed darkly and went to the tattoo parlor next door, greeted by Lafayette’s friendly face.

“Good morning, cherie. I’ll be right with you.” He was just finishing up a small tattoo of a video game character on a kid. When he finished and got paid for his work, he patted his seat for Eliza. “So, what brings you by?”

“Just my sisters being ridiculous again.” She sighed and leaned back. “Um…” She looked around to make sure nobody was listening. The other two boys were busy tattooing someone else and Maria was nowhere to be found. “They want me to get the new girl’s number… Because I think she’s kind of cute…”

Lafayette smiled. “As in Maria?” he asked quietly. “I think you two would make the most precious couple.”

Eliza groaned. “Not you too…”

Lafayette chuckled. “Why don’t you get to know her while getting a tattoo?”

“Okay, you’re insane. Me? A tattoo?” She wasn’t against them, but it just didn’t seem like her.

“Oui. I’m sure John can think of something for you.”

John rolled over in his chair. “I was called?”

Laf smiled and pulled him closer. “Eliza has developed a liking for our new Maria. I was suggesting that she gives her some business.”

“Oh, I see.” He turned back to Eliza. “I recommend the bisexual pride flag in a heart, but,” he paused as he pulled his shirt collar down to reveal the gay pride flag in a heart on his collar bone, “I may just be biased.”

“That would make me so obvious. Is that how you got with Alexander?”

He tutted. “Of course not. I did this myself.”

She looked at him, surprised. “How?”

He shrugged and let his collar go. “Same way we do all of our tattoos here. Drew it in Sharpie to make sure I liked it, then filled it in with a tattoo needle.”

“Oh… I think that sounds cool…” She smiled shyly.

“Great.” He smiled and led her to another table where Maria was sitting, finishing a small emoji tattoo on someone.

“I’ll just be another minute.” She didn’t even look away from her current customer, focused on getting it done right. Within a few minutes, she had her cleaned and patched up and done. “Okay.” She looked up and smiled at Eliza with an unmistakable blush, the same one that colored Eliza’s face. “What’ll it be?”

Eliza opened her mouth, but no words came out. John smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Sme as this, but a bi pride flag.” He showed her his own tattoo and she nodded, Eliza sitting down in front of her.

“Where do you want it?”

Eliza thought  for a minute before holding out her arm. “My wrist.”

Maria looked surprised. “Are you sure? Everyone will see it there.”

‘Well.. It’s a pride flag. I should be proud and show it off.”

She smiled. “I like that.” She got out a pack of Sharpies, John wasn’t joking, and started drawing on her skin.

“Um… You’re very pretty…”

Maria’s blush went brighter. “Thank you. You’re a very pretty woman, too. How’s that?” She showed her the finished drawing.

“I like it.” She held her wrist back out for Maria to start the real thing, wincing at first when she felt the needle.

“How are you doing?”

“This could be worse.” She chuckled.

“You’re doing good for a first timer. Most people cry.” She glanced up at Eliza. “That was a joke.”

“Oh.” Eliza smiled. “Sorry, I thought you were serious.”

“It’s fine.” She smiled back, then looked back at her wrist, finishing the tattoo after a while. “There you go.” She patched it up and told her how to care for it while it healed.

“Thank you.” Eliza smiled. “What do I owe you?”

Maria pretended to think. “A girl as pretty as you? Free of charge, but you owe me a date.”

The smaller girl blushed darkly. “A… A date?.. As in… With me?”

“Yes, with you. Maybe tonight, if you’re free?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I can leave the bakery at three.” Any other time, she would’ve stayed behind and helped her sisters, but this was a special circumstance.

“I’ll pick you up, then.” She smiled and waved at Eliza as she left.

When she got back to the bakery, her sisters freaked.

“I sent you to get her number, not a tattoo!” Angelica cried out.

“Wow, this is not how to avoid a date.”

Eliza decided not to tell them. They would see for themselves in a matter of hours, anyways. When that time came, Eliza waited outside of the bakery for Maria, where her sisters could see her. 

Needless to say, her phone was exploding with texts by the end of the night. She responded with one simple text.

[Best date ever]

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
